


Risky Glamor

by bremma



Series: Nero and WoL Stories [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans are hotter than they have any right to be, It is quicky consenual, Lingerie, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, Stupid Sexy Garleans, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma
Summary: A sudden collision leads to a surprising discovery for Nero about what the Warrior of Light is really wearing.
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Original Female Character(s), Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Series: Nero and WoL Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Risky Glamor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to note a little dub-con cause of how this starts, but it is not a persistent theme! 
> 
> Also while I'm adding this to my Nero and WoL series, this is a different timeline from the other stories! Please enjoy!

It was an accident that found the two of the both on the floor. Wilfwyb had been digging through crates in the Rising Stones, searching through some of Tataru’s spare cloth for a sewing project that had popped in her head as she idled about. Nero simply had the misfortune of absentmindedly colliding with her as she stepped back, arms holding a large bolt of linen. Thankfully, the Rising Stones was empty for once, saving them both the embarrassment of their collision, most of the Scions were away on various missions or business, and even Tataru was out running an errand that morning as they both fell to the floor, limbs half entangled.

“Gods, sorry Nero, I-” Wilfwyb started to apologize, stopping when she felt his hand on the bare skin of her stomach. Her eyes met his face, catching the confused expression on his face. She watched as his eyes drifted down, looking to the buttoned up shirt she was wearing, and dragging the tips of his fingers inquisitively across her skin. The motion was queer to behold, his hand dragging through, instead of over, the cloth, catching on something that clinked softly under his touch. 

“What in the- is this a glamor?” Nero asked, his expression a mix of confusion and curiosity, moving his hand to explore further. 

His fingers hooked around something warm and metallic, feeling a fine drape of chain across his fingertips before she scuttled back from his reach. “I, uh-” She felt her face blushing furiously, reflexively covering herself with an arm as if she were nude. “It’s nothing.”

Sensing her embarrassment, he leaned towards her, grinning mischievously. “Just what are you wearing under there, Warrior?”

“N-none of your business.” Her heartbeat thudded in her ears as she made for her feet, picking up and clutching the bolt of cloth protectively. 

“Mmmmm, I think not now that my curiosity is piqued.” He stood as well, stepping towards her. She backed up reflexively, not aware of the wall of crates behind her until she backed into them with a thud. His smile sharpened as he took another stride, trapping her between his body and the wall of wood. His hand slipped forward, fingers brushing exploratorily up her arm to her shoulder. His mind tried to tell him he felt the soft cotton of the shirt, but his memories reminded him it was a lie, instead feeling skin and another of those fine chains, twining it in his finger as his hand moved to her shoulders, finding a thin strap of silken cloth. “Is this… lingerie?”

She looked to the ground, embarrassed and not wanting to meet his gaze. “Perhaps…” She could barely hear her own words over the rush of blood in her ears.

He leaned in, his lips brushing her flushed ear. “Does our vaunted Warrior of Light make it a habit to prance about in underthings in front of everyone without their notice?” His hand slid down to her side, finding her hip and a similar thin, lacy sliver of fabric there, tracing his fingertip between the waistband and her skin, drawing a soft noise from her. “How long have you kept this little secret?”

“I-it’s none of your business.” She repeated again, not sure how much more blushing she could manage before she ruptured something, her cheeks feeling hot and swollen. 

He tisked, his hand running over her thigh, another set of those chains catching the flesh of his palm, leaning back and looking to her face. “Come now, certainly you had to expect- no, wanted to get caught.”

“N-no!” She countered, bringing up the bolt of cloth between him and her. “I- just, got a thrill from doing this…” She spoke the last bit softly, the bolt of linen nearly eating the quiet words. Her heart was thudding mercilessly in her chest, the last thing she had expected was to get caught, let alone by Nero. 

“Hmmm, and what did you do when you got your fill of this thrill?” Even with the bolt in the way, he had little trouble moving his hand back up over the lacy underwear to her stomach, brushing over her bare abs, the leather of his fingerless glove sliding over her skin, taking in the small sound she made at his touch. “Spend some time in your chambers, thinking of all you fooled?”

She opened her mouth to speak, preparing another counter argument, then closed it. She looked away, finding herself unable to meet his sharp gaze. She gave a meek nod. It made little sense to argue with him as his guesses exactly on the mark. Even now she felt a knot of excitement in her gut warming and tingling, calling for release.

“How very....” Nero started, rolling a term around in his mind before selecting it. “... revealing.” His hand slipped up, catching one of the chains with his forefinger and lightly pulling at it. “You should come join me somewhere quieter for a bit.”

“W-why should I?” She said, feeling frozen in place even as he pulled at the chain, clutching the bolt of cloth protectively. His intent was hardly a mystery, and even now she was battling her own will on what she wanted to do, run away alone, or follow him.

“Because I want to feel more of that lingerie for myself, and I’d rather not have one of your fellow scions walk in on me pawing at you in the lounge. Nor would you, I imagine.” Nero said, that mischievous look still plastered on his face, wrapping the chain about his finger as he spoke. “And besides, I’m sure you’re tired of having to please yourself. I promise to make this worth your embarrassment.”

She looked to his face, trying to read him. He seemed to be sincere, and even if he wasn’t, even unarmed she could fight him off. Besides, her growing need was making her curious of what he had in mind. “F-fine.” She sidestepped from where he had her pinned, leaving the bolt of cloth in her place. “But you must stop if I ask you to.”

“I’m not an animal.” He replied, rolling his eyes and letting the chain fall back to her arm, warmed by his touch. “Fortunate for us, Tartaru at least was able to give me a room of my own, so at the least we should have privacy.”

She nodded meekly, following him as he led her into the private chambers off to the side of the main room. The room he had been given was simple, naught more than a bed and small table and chair, the table littered with papers and bits of Magitek. 

He secured the door behind them, catching her look and motion of protest and interrupting her before she could voice her concern. “Would you prefer someone try to barge in on us? Would that also tickle your fancy?” 

She gave him a small glare, then sighed. “You do make a fair point.” Reaching for a small bag at her hip, she started to draw it open, her attention turned to it. “Anyroad, shall I dispel the glamor now?”

“What, no!” Nero protested, stepping forward and catching her hand quickly. She gave him a thoroughly confused look, fingers barely inside of the bag. “I’m intrigued to see how much I can learn with that glamor in the way. It is facifinating at how it tries to confuse the senses.” His hand played with the sleeve of the shirt, letting his mind trick him into feeling the cotton of the shirt as he slid it between fingertips, despite knowing what laid beneath.

She found herself flushing anew. “I suppose I never noticed, being I know what I have on. I see my clothes as you do, though I feel what I am actually wearing.”

“Very, very interesting.” He continued, pressing his hand through the shirt, willing himself to feel the flesh and muscles of her bicep. “Onto the bed, then.” Seeing no reason to argue, she sat on the edge of the bed, loosing the bag from her hip and setting it aside before looking up at him. “Tch, not like that. Come now, like this.” Gently taking his shoulders in her hands, feeling the fine chains and silken band beneath them, despite seeing plain cloth, he gently guided her into laying on the mattress. Once content she was settled, he sat down next to her, slipping his gloves off and tossing them aside with a casual air. 

“Sorry, I’m not a mind reader.” she replied, huffing a bit as she settled into a comfortable position on the bed, letting her head find the pillow and tucking her legs over to the side, keeping them well closed. She watched him remove his gloves, finding the action oddly alluring, the ache between her thighs throbbing.

“Evidently. Now, let me see what I can feel of this outfit you are hiding from everyone…” His hands went to her stomach and abs again, his blue eyes closing as his hands started to explore. She shifted, his soft touch tickling her slightly, suppressing a laugh. 

“Hmm, whatever you have on has a few chains dangling from it.” Nero lifted his hand sliding it along the length of one of the chains, the motion looking uncanny as he traced what looked like nothing to a casual observer, were there any. “Some small charm at the end of this longest one. Very fine work.” The chain slid from his grasp with a soft sound, pooling invisibly on her skin. 

Next his hands slid up towards her chest, feeling the edge of the bra. “Eyelets for the chains, smart, otherwise you’d damage the silk over time.” His thumbs ran over the band, feeling the ends of the chain hooked into 3 eyelets, one at her breastbone, and the others off to the sides of her ribs. “I imagine the sight is quite lovely.”

“I-it is one of my favorite sets…” She quietly admitted, stealing a look to his face, his eyes still closed as he mused aloud, his reading of the garment accurate so far. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. The same could easily be said of her, shifting slightly trying to settle the ache growing in her loins, spurred on by the feel of another’s hands on her flesh after so long. She half debated throwing him to the bed herself, taking her pleasure of him, but the thought of him exploring her excited her more. 

He let out a soft chuckle, his hands moving to her arms. She had anticipated him examining the front of her lingerie next, and wasn’t sure if she was more relieved or frustrated at this diversion. “More chains… attached to the straps with small cloth loops here.” His thumb ran over where the chain met the strap of the bra, feeling the small jump rings that connected the chain to the fabric. “I suppose eyelets would have possibly been less comfortable here.”

His hands slid down the front of the straps, teasingly close to her chest before he drew them away. A small sound of annoyance escaped her, surprising her as much as him. His face pulled into an amused smile, eyes still closed as he focused. “Patience, I did promise you relief, once I am done… exploring.” His hands landed at her sides, feeling down her hips until he found the edge of her panties. “Mmmm, lace with silk, underneath, decadent.”

His fingertips ran lightly over the embroidery at her hip, then to the eyelets at the tops of her legs. “And yet more of these chains.” Nero mused, hooking one with his littlest finger. He followed it across her hip, the other end disappearing under her bottom. Sliding back up he felt another pair drape over the front of her thighs, his knuckles brushing her skin as he moved, causing her to shift. Gods how she wanted that hand between her thighs already, the thought interrupted as he spoke again. “I can’t imagine they’re terribly loud, but how does no one notice them as you move?” His hand toyed with the chain as he opened his eyes and regarded her face once more.

“It… seems the glamor keeps you from hearing any difference in the clothing.” She shifted more dramatically under his hand, legs parting for a bare second and brushing his hand incidentally. Despite the movement, the room was silent aside from their breaths. “Urianger and Thancred have keener ears that most, and neither have noticed when I’ve worn this... or similar.”

“Wearing such things around your compatriots even.” He let the chain slip from his fingers and back over her thighs with a small chuckle. The skin warmed metal made her shift once more, again wishing that warmth was between her legs, nodding to his inquiry. “You are quite bold.” Nero finished, regarding her with a coy look.

“It’s harmless.” Wilfwyb turned her head to the side, not wanting to meet his gaze at his pointed yet accurate words. 

“Perhaps.” Reaching up he caught her chin, bringing her face to meet his as he leaned over her. “But still, bold.” His eyes lit with glee as he watched her face shift from stoic embarrassment to surprise as his other suddenly slid over her breast. “Lace and silk here too, I see.”

She bit her lip, barely stifling a moan of pleasure at the feel of his hand over her covered flesh, her nipple stiffening as he moved his palm over the lace and silk. It had been so long since anyone had touched her like this, her chest fluttering with want. She took a shuddering breath, the movement of her chest pushing the flesh further into his grasp. 

“Very nice lace, at that…” His fingertips traced the design with feather lightness, eyes closing as he concentrated, still leaning over her. “A rose, some peony and leafwork to fill… elegant.”

“Y-you can feel all of that?” Her eyes looked down at her glamored shirt to ensure it hadn’t suddenly reverted, but the illusion held. Glancing to his face, his eyes were indeed still closed, his fingers still playing gently across the surface of the lace.

“My hands are my livelihood.” He cracked one eyelid open to regard her as he spoke. “I have to be able to tell if there is something wrong with a part of Magitek by touch lest it break or fail at a critical moment. Of course I can tell something as easy as this by touch alone.” Smirking, he closed his eyes again, drawing his other hand from her chin, taking her other breast in hand, now cupping her with both long fingered hands. “Near the same pattern on both sides, as one might expect. Very lovely.”

His fingers traced upwards, feeling where sheer silk met flesh, finally drawing a soft moan from her, the corners his eyes crinkling in pleasure at the sound. His palms passed over the front of the bra, stiff nipples pressing through both silk and lace into his flesh. 

“Hmm, I’ve half a mind to try something.” Before she could ask what, his head dipped to her chest, eyes opening to take in the sight of her shirt, unbuttoned just above where he might have seen her cleavage. He pressed his mouth to the fabric, feeling it under his lips, mouthing it gently. It felt so real, so there. His eyes dipped shut as he drew his head back gently, before lowering it again. This time the only things his lips met was her soft and warm flesh. “Fascinating…” he whispered, his lips dancing across the tops of her breasts.

She let out a soft moan as he willed himself past the illusion of the glamor, his mouth on her breasts a decadent feeling, causing the knot of arousal in her to flare painfully. “I don’t know the details myself, but the magic wills your senses to believe what you see is there.” She started to continue her explanation, but faltered as she felt his teeth catch the top of her left breast. “Ahnn, what are you doing?” She lifted a hand, putting it to the side of his head as if to push him away.

“Enjoying myself.” He dragged a tongue over the spot he had started biting, glancing up at her, leaning his head into her hand. “Please, do continue, as I plan to do.”

Part of her still had half a mind to tell him to not mark her, but the part of her who remembered enjoying such things won out, excited to feel teeth and lip on her skin once more. Drawing her hand back, she laid it on his shoulder instead, resuming her words. “As you managed to find out, a mind not expecting such things isn’t fooled, nor is one that knows the truth under the glamor. It won’t let you _see_ through it, but if you can tell your mind the shirt is not there, then it is not there, at least to touch.” Her speech faltered at points as he worked a small section of flesh under his teeth, lightly biting and suckling at the flesh, hidden by the glamor but promising to be a noticeable dark red once visible.

“Intriguing.” He released the flesh from his mouth, laying a gentle stroke of his tongue over it before lifting his head from her chest, opening eyes to regard her once more. “Have you ever worn such things into combat?” He punctuated the statement with a hand drifting over the front of her lace and silk panties, a finger tracing a large rose motif. 

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. “No, I’d end up skewered. I’ve worn glamor over armor on occasion, but glamor provides no protection that the clothing beneath does not.”

“Hm, pity. Would have been interesting to find out back when I fought you in the Praetorium you were wearing something like this…” A finger slipped under the fabric at her thigh, running along the skin beneath, causing her to shiver involuntarily and let out a keening sound.

“No… if you must know, this is a… relatively recent thrill of mine.” 

“Mmm, I see.” He withdrew his hands from her form, sitting up over her once more, and moved his hands to the front of his Ironworks’ outfit, starting to loose the clasps at the front. 

Initially her main concern was the loss of his hand from her body, wanting more of his touch, but soon she took in his actions. “W-what are you doing?” 

“You think I mean to pleasure you while wearing such stuffy things, and with you so delicately dressed under that glamor?'' Nero replied, quaking a brow at her as he deftly undid the front of the vest, then paused. “Unless you'd rather I left you to your own devices instead?”

“N-no!” Her face felt hot from embarrassment. She hadn’t meant to sound so desperate, but now that she had the taste of another’s touch again, hers would not be the same, not today.

He smirked, finishing the last few clasps, shrugging the vest off. “That’s what I supposed.” His hands dipped to his sides, catching the hem of the red long sleeved shirt he had worn beneath and pulled it over his head easily. Her eyes danced over his body, surprised. He was more broadly muscled than she had expected, having nearly forgotten he was near as adept at combat as he was with Magitek. A light dusting of blonde hair sat over firm pectorals, and the muscles of his arms rippled under lean flesh as he tossed the shirt aside. He looked away before he could notice her stare, not wanting to give him more to lord over her. 

“And if you will excuse me for being so forward…” His hands slid to his pants, undoing the buttons there and dropped them to the floor as well, now simply clad in a tight pair of small clothes. She couldn’t help but peer at him, seeing a noticeable swell at the front, the source plainly obvious.

“Now then… how do I go about actually seeing this magnificent lingerie you have been hiding from everyone?” Nero asked, letting his eyes dance over her form, trying to imagine the actual look of the lingerie he had investigated so thoroughly.

She flushed, sitting up and pointing to the bag she had dropped by the bed. “In there, there are a few types of prisms. Find 2 of the dark ones, they’ll have a soft gleaming rainbow look to them.”

He picked up the bag, loosing the drawstring at top and rooted around with one hand. “Gods, how much stuff is in here…” he muttered, before pulling out two small prisms, dark with a streak of rainbow shining within. “These?”

She nodded. “Those are glamor dispellers. The magic is within them, so I don’t think you’ll have an issue using them yourself.” She watched him as he examined one of the small items, turning it over deftly with his fingers. “Simply press one to my glamored clothing, and will it gone. I presume you’d be interested in trying it yourself, as curious as you are.”

“You’re not wrong, Warrior.” He grinned, taking one in each hand, looking to her face. “Ready?”

She nodded, watching as he brought the prisms to her top and pants, lightly pressing them to the fabric of both. A breath later, there was a soft shimmer of aether, and her top and pants dissolved from sight, leaving the true form of her clothing bared to him.

He sucked in a breath of surprise at the sight, his eyes widening. He knew the shape of what she wore, having taken ample time to explore it by touch, but the sight of it was something else all together. The silk beneath the lace was a dark, silvery grey, catching the light of the room with a shimmer between the threads of the lace, especially as she shifted. It provided an alluring counter to her green toned skin without looking ostentatious. Atop the fabric was the flowery lace, but he had not expected it to be colored, the rose a pale red and peonies a deep blue, accented by the green leaf work. The chains draped across her arms, abs and legs were a delicate gold, glinting in the light of the room. 

It was her turn to be amused, watched his bewildered expression as his eyes danced across the lingerie she had concealed. “Well, is it what you expected?” She already knew the answer was no, it was plain on his face. 

“Formwise, yes, but…”His hand reached out, drawing over a full breast, now able to see the shift of the chains as her chest shifted, the subtle change of the fabric’s color as was shaded by his hand. “I can see why it is a favored piece.”

She smiled, shifting to sit up, feeling more empowered now that she had him captivated by the sight of her clothing, pressing herself firm into his hand. “Now, you promised me something?”

His eyes jumped to her face, catching the willful want in her mismatched eyes, her blue hair falling into her face. He regained himself, his cocksure expression taking back over. “I did indeed…” He moved back onto the bed, now moving to lay beside her, his face nearing hers. “Any requests?”

“Mmm, not as of yet, I want to see what you come up with, Scaeva.”

At the use of his surname, he lunged in, pressing his lips to hers. She let out a series of soft moans into the kiss, feeling as one of his hands slid behind her head, holding her in place as the other moved over her skin. The touch was no longer delicate and exploratory, feeling gently for details, but grasping and full of want. The fingers pressed into the muscles of her abs and dragged across her ribs, eventually wrapping firm around a breast. 

She broke the kiss involuntarily at that, her head pulling back from his as she let out a cry, then quickly silenced it. She listened to him chuckle. “Trying to get the whole of the Rising Stones to come find out what is happening in my chambers?”

“Not intentionally.” She then quickly bit her lip as his thumb roughly dragged over her nipple, the sensation powerfully distracting. “But if you keep at me like that I might not be able to help myself.”

He grinned at her reaction, then moved, planting kisses down her neck and to her chest, stopping to admire the reddish mark he left earlier, having been too distracted to see it earlier. Pressing his lips to it, his hand slipped from her breast and down her side, brushing against a few of the chains gently during its downward travel. With a firm touch, his hand cupped and pressed against the front of her panties, rubbing at her mons, eliciting a low groan from her.. His forefinger slid down between the cleft of her thighs, feeling damp lace and silk beneath, partnered with a restrained moan from her. “I supposed I shouldn’t be surprised at this… reaction.” He slid his finger up and down gently, feeling her roll his hips into her touch. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been aroused for the last half of a bell while you felt me up, Nero.” She slid a hand down his back, tracing fingers along his spine as he kissed her breast through the fabric of the bra, watching his lips brushing over the lace. HIs responded was him pressing a second finger against her sex through the panties, dragging the tips over where her lips met. She hissed in pleasure, arching her back slightly at the touch. “Gods, stop teasing me, you ass.” Her hand slid up the back of his neck and into his hair, gripping it slightly. 

“And if I don’t?” His fingers played more softly over her lips, tracing the outside edges through the fabric, lazily drifting to and fro.

She pulled back on his hair, his head lifting from her breast and their eyes meeting, hers narrowed in a playful threat. “I don’t think I’m the only one missing another’s touch in this room, and I’m willing to take my chances at release sometime before the next moon.”

He flushed, both at the feeling of her pulling at his hair and the fact she was not wrong in her assertion. Obliging, he slid his fingers under the panties, finding her clit easily and lightly brushing over it

She moaned softly, spreading her legs at his touch and releasing his hair. “Yes…” She fell back into the bed, eyes closed in bliss. She felt his lips brush over the tops of her breasts as his fingers worked around the fabric, fingers playing between her lips. His hand slipped down, pressing a finger inside of her, gently drawing it in and out, her arousal quickly dampening his hand. Shifting his hand, he moved so his thumb pressed against the side of the cloth, moving it aside to allow the pad of his thumb to glide over the hood of her clit.

She allowed herself a quiet moan as his hand worked at her below, writhing gently against him. She felt the stubble of his chin brush against her skin as he pressed his face into the cleft of her breast, nuzzling against one of them. It wasn’t what she had expected, but the press of his face into her chest was pleasurable all the same. She brushed a hand over his soft hair as he continued the motion, letting out a soft sound as she felt him press a second finger into her, rocking his hand against her. It has been an age since she had felt the touch of another, and his touch was sure. He seemed to know what she wanted before she could speak, shifting and spreading fingers as she felt a desire for being filled, or rolling over her clit. 

She found herself panting in short order as he pressed his fingers deeper into her, brushing the sweet spot deep inside of her. She pressed her free hand to her mouth, gripping involuntarily at his hair as the sensation washed over her. She could feel his mouth pull into a grin, and persisted in the motion, coaxing sound and sensation from her with his hand. A bare moment later, a muffled cry escaped her as she rode out her orgasm against his hand, wetting him even further..

He let out a soft sound of enjoyment, sitting up and drawing his hand from between her legs as her motions and sounds lessened. “Better than doing this yourself?” He looked over his dampened hand, considering it for a moment before cleaning it gently with his mouth.”Mmm, and you taste delicious. I almost regret not going down on you.”

She slid her hand from her mouth, resting it on her chest as she watched him. “Much.” Watching him clean her fluids off of his hand was oddly alluring. She sat up, taking his hand in her and drawing it to her, taking his still wet thumb into her mouth and sucking it clean. 

His eyes widened at the sight, then he grinned. “Up for a bit more?” 

She grinned back and nodded, pulling her mouth from his hand with a lewd pop. “What do you have in mind?”

He slid his hands down to her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh pulling her towards the edge of the bed. “Slide over here…” He stood next to the bed, helping her position so her hips sat just at the edge. “Perfect.” His hands traced over the lace of her panties, admiring it and twining the longest chain in this fingers before releasing it. Slipping his fingers under the waistband of the garment, he started tugging it off, careful not to overly stretch the fabric.. 

She lifted her hips to aid him, eager to bare herself to him, the dark curls of her hair glistening wetly in the light of the room before him. Her lips were still swollen with arousal and need, feeling an ache only he could help with now. She moved to sit up, her hands moving behind her back to go for the clasp of the bra. Before she got more than a few ilm up, she stopped by the touch of his hand on her arm. “Mmm, no, leave that on. I want to see how those chains move while I fuck you…” he commanded, a hucky want tinging the words.

She grinned at him. “Hah, if that’s what you want. But first.” She sat up and leaned forward, taking the top of his smalls in her hands and pulled them down, his eager cock springing free. Thick and long, a bead of precum leaked out from his flushed member, promising to fill her. 

“Thinking ahead, I see.” He put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down on the bed once more as he stepped forward, looming over her. The head of his cock nudged at her lips as he moved in. It slid easily between and up her slick sex, the head of it brushing over her clit. The feeling drove her mad, a louder moan escaping her at the feeling of his cock pressed fully along her sex. He smirked, thrusting up between her lips a few times, a new sound coming from her each time the head of his cock brushed that sensitive spot. 

She rolled her hips against him, looking up at his face with hooded eyes. The feel of him thrusting against her was wonderful, but she needed more. “Will you stop teasing me and fuck me already, Nero?”

“So polite.” Before she could retort, he drew his hips back, adjusting slightly and plunged his cock into without ceremony. 

She gasped, her hands clawing at the covers at his sudden entry. “Fuck!” Her voice was a hair louder than she had intended, but at this point she didn’t care, the fullness she felt as he drove his cock into her distracting her from concerns of being caught. He wasted no time, drawing himself back and pushing in with measure strokes, his hands wrapping around the fullness of her thighs, spread wide by his thrusting hips.

“Gods you’re tight.” He panted, looking down to her, watching as her chest moved with each thrust, the chains on her arms and stomach shifting with each motion, his eyes entranced at their motion as he fucked her. The light played over them enchantingly as they rolled and shifted over her lightly scarred skin.

She found herself unable to muster a coherent response, hands still buried into the covers as he thrust. Instead, she lifted her legs and hooked them around his waist, pulling him in deeper on one of his thrusts. She smirked and laughed at the grunt of surprise he made, nearing falling forward onto her at the sudden motion. He narrowly caught himself with his hands before he fell full forward onto her, catching her playful grin. In response he gave a particularly forceful thrust into her, driving deep and to the hilt of himself. She gave a deep grunt, her eyes rolling back in their sockets.

He braced himself over her, shifting from long thrusts to a quicker rhythm, hearing the chains on her bra softly jingling over her muffled sounds of pleasure. Her lip was pinned between her teeth as she kept the sounds deep in her throat and chest, despite wanting to scream and cry aloud at his ministrations. Standing more upright once more, his hands slid and gripped at her hips as he drove himself into her over and over, her cunt gripping him firmly with each stroke. His breath quickened as he felt his release near, grunting between clenched teeth. “I’m-” 

“Do it…” she moaned, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts, her own climax quickly building toward release. Their hips met in hungry desperation, soon the room full of low sounds of pleasure as his cock pulsed and her walls tightened on him. “Ahh.. fuck!” He panted, pressing himself deep with a final thrust, spilling his seed deep inside of her. Her own keening moan filled the room as she rocked her hips up to him, her own release shaking her body. 

As her bold slacked, she finally managed a response. “Hhhh… I agree.” she said breathily, melting into the covers as the last wave of her orgasm slipped away. She watched as he drew himself from her, collapsing next to her on the beds. She gave an amused chuckle, then rolled towards him, placing her head against his chest as she cuddled up to him. “I suppose that was better than taking care of myself.”

He gave a soft noise, his hand lifting and brushing over her hair before draping over her shoulders. “I told you. I know what I am doing.”

“Hm, I guess.” Quietly, they laid in each other’s embrace for a time before she sat up and slid off the bed. Taking the panties from the floor, she slid them back on, the chains rustling as they draped flat against the sides of her thigh once more.

“And where are you going?” He rolled onto his side and propped himself on an elbow, watching her as she dug in her bag. 

“I do have other tasks to attend to today, like the sewing I was going to attempt before you bumped into me. So, I’m… putting some clothes on.” She paused, looking to him, realizing the irony of that statement as she pulled out a shirt and pants from her bag along with another pair of prisms. 

“After all of this…” he said, waving a hand expressively. “... you’re still going to wander around the Rising Stones and all your comrades wearing that?” He grinned mischievously. “What if someone else trips and falls and feels those panties instead of your pants?”

She gave him a stern look. “You’d better not tell anyone.”

His eyes narrowed mischievously once more. “Don’t be daft, that would ruin half the fun of being the only one who knows.”

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, pressing one of the prisms to the shirt, then her top, the illusion restored of a simple button up shirt hiding the lingerie from view once more. Repeating the same with the pants, she was soon dressed once more. “Still, I’ve managed for a few moons without anyone noticing. I’ll just have to be more mindful of accidents.”

“Well, if you ever need some help…” He looked her over, giving a grin, leaving the statement unfinished. 

“We’ll see.” She returned her own sly smile, moving to the door and unlocking it, taking a moment to listen and then peek through the door, seeming satisfied after a moment that no one was there to see her exit. “Might even be worth putting up with you.”

“I am a delight.”

“I suppose. Just watch your step next time, Nero.” 

He gave a soft laugh, watching as she slipped out of the door quickly and quietly. He’d almost have wondered if this was a daydream if not for the spent prisms discarded on the floor and the pleasant post orgasmic haze he felt. “What a wonder you are, Warrior of Light.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea taken from a prompt I got from [Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub](https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP)
> 
> "I’m calling this idea reverse glamour trope. Nsfw, probably. Instead of making armor look like casual clothes, whenever possible the wol likes to wear just fancy lingerie and make it look like they are fully dressed. Someone discovers this secret. What happens?"
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
